Your voice
by StupidBolts
Summary: Rattrap wonders why Dinobot's voice is so ragged and torn. Ties in with "Please change the world".


Dinobot's P.O.V.

A war was not for romance, yet love itself was a battle field. Strange contrasts that made me ponder my every move when it came to...

_the vermin!_

Did I hate him? With a passion.

Did he make me laugh? With disturbingly great ease.

Did he make my energon boil? To an extent that Cheetor said there was steam coming out of my audio receptors.

And do I love him far beyond the reason why? An unhealthy and bitter amount. Why bitter? Because I can't bring myself to get rid of him when, as I mentioned before, I despise the little wretch with a passion! And it is a feeling worse than defeat.

Maybe one day I'll gain the strength to bat him aside and simply say "No". But that wouldn't be for a very long time, as the rodent knows all my weak spots, how to play with my mind until I relent and give in. Intoxicating as it was frustrating. Just like Megatron!

… No, that is wrong of me. I could never compare Rattrap to Megatron. Not ever. Because Rattrap actually _cares._ Oh, he'll make it seem like it's only a game to him, but I _know_ he cares. And he knows that I know, but won't act on it. Because he's even more stubborn than myself. Truly and impressive feat.

But when he sits in my lap, looking prim and pristine for all the world who didn't know better, I find myself less inclined to be stubborn. Simply put; I just let him in. He knows things even Megatron does not, even Optimus. Even Cheetor who manages to pester secrets out of me just as well as Rattrap.

There are times, however, I truly wish this wasn't so.

"'Ey Choppaface!" I grunted and looked down at the loud copper mech in my lap. "I been meanin' t' ask ya..."

"Ask me what vermin?" the fast he'd slowed to a stop was rather unnerving.

"What's wit' yer voice?" Ah. "I mean, ya sound like ye swallowed a bunch 'a nails!" This was a question Rhinox had already taken the liberty of asking, but I gave him a mere 'I chose for it to be this way'. Not a complete lie I suppose. "Somet'in' wrong wit' yer vocalizer?"

"It... broke..." I mumbled, hoping to edge around the question.

"How?"

"I screamed... for a very long time..." He blinked up at me. Then shifted around to out fronts were touching, his hands folded on my chest and chin rested on top.

"Why th' slag were ya screamin' so hard yer vocalizer broke?" Oh, I'd hoped he wouldn't ask that. Because as said before; I cannot say "no" to my rodent. Nor can I lie, I've found. Or at least not without feeling a crushing guilt that makes me run off to find him and confess.

Either way; I would have to give him an honest answer, sooner or later...

"It's... rather personal..." he raised an optic ridge.

"Yeah? I still wonna know." Insensitive rat. If only I had the willpower to smack and Megatron used to do to me or Terrorsaur. I took a deep gulp and my optics darted around the room. I think this startled him as he sudden leaned away. "Yer nervous..."

"I do not wish to remember..." I hung my head between us.

"Please?" No, don't say that. "I just wonna know what made yer voice like 'dis... I won't pester ye no more!" Well, wasn't that a rare offer. Again, I gulped, then like my upper lip. I glanced up, staring into his optics.

"Back on Cybertron... before I even became a warrior... I had a brother..." This surprised him; he blinked wide optics a few times. "Actually... he was my spark twin."

"Oh..." Was all he got out. I nodded.

"He was named Demolisher, and he was older than I. He, my father and I lived near a mining cave at the edge of Iacon," I explained. I think he could see where this was going, though I was amazed he had yet to interrupt. He probably would when he heard about the Maximals. "and one day, while I was out with some friends of mine, I came home to find our pitiful shack covered in rubble." He squeaked and winced. "And I could instantly sense my brother underneath it all, my father as well."

He slowly pressed his cheek against my chest, rubbing as if to urge me to keep talking. "I managed to dig Demolisher out and, amazingly, he was just barley alive. Many Maximals gathered behind us and no matter how much I yelled; no one would help him. So... I was left there watching my twin die... the other... half..." I clutched at the section of my chest by his head, heaving a struggled for breath.

"... And yer voice?"

"Broke, as I said. I was screaming so hard and for so long that my once normal voice ripped in half and left me with..." I paused and gestured to my throat. "_this._" I finished.

I stared at me, and to my surprise; he didn't start ranting about how Maximals wouldn't do such a thing.

"Is that why ye don't like bein' alone?"

Barely above a whisper, I could hardly hear him. But miraculously; I did.

"Yes." I replied. "That is why... I crave others' company, vermin, when it is available. Though I have grown used to being alone over the years, even though it still hurts..." he nodded, understanding somewhat. "Do not speak of this to anyone."

"I won't." he made a "zipping" gesture across his lips. "My lip components are sealed!" I nodded and pressed my forehead to his. His delicate hands placed themselves on the side of my helm and gently clutched, as if he wanted me to be closer.

"I won't leave ya alone Choppaface." He whispered, gently pecking my lips. But, with great guilt, I managed to follow Dem's final suggestion.

"_**Maybe one day you'll get the chance to leave someone you love... the way I'm leaving you, Dyno."**_


End file.
